Remember me
by MiyAsuka
Summary: Ryou wakes up from coma with an amnesia. Will he be able to see the truth through Marik's lies? AU. Tendershipping and Deathshipping.
1. Prologue

Title: Remember me  
Author: MiyAsuka  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does.  
Pairings: Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou) and Deathshipping (Yami Malik/Ryou)  
Rating: PG-13Warning: Yaoi  
Summary: Ryou wakes up from coma with an amnesia. Will he be able to see the truth through Marik's lies?  
Notes: A new fic. I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

Prologue

Everything in the room was still. The only noise was a strident, constant beeping sound. It proved that the pale figure lying in the hospital bed was indeed alive, though he hadn't moved an inch for months. All the people the young man used to know had given up hope on him, even his own father. But... There was a man who was still hoping. A man who was still praying, even though he didn't believe in any deity. That man was sitting in the very same room. He was just as pale as the surroundings, aside from his red eyes full of sadness and pain.

"Ryou..." The shaky whisper was barely audible. The young man lying in the bed didn't stir. "I need you Ryou, I need you to come back..." Shamelessly, Bakura let his tears fall freely on his cheeks. He took Ryou's hand – the one that wasn't connected to all the tubes – in his. "The doctors said that it was a hopeless, that it'd be better to..." Bakura swallowed hard. "But I won't let them! I won't let them kill you Ryou!" He took the hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "I did not forget our promise. Nor will I ever. I-"

"Now, isn't that cute." A detestable voice said in a mocking tone.

Bakura felt angry at himself. How could he had been obvious to the sound of the door opening? He carefully set Ryou's hand back on the bed. He then stood and spun around, glaring at the newcomer. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Can't you even greet people politely? I'm appalled." Marik smirked. "You sure talked sweetly to your sleeping beauty earlier."

"Get out of here!" Bakura growled.

"Why? I've got as much right to be here as you do. You ca-"

Bakura grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Get out of here before I force you!"

"Come on, don't fight in front of sleepy-head over here. Even though he wouldn't really care."

With all his strength, Bakura pushed Marik outside the room. The door closed behind them. Everything in the room was, yet again, still. Nothing moved. Nothing could be heard beside a constant beeping. It lasted a long time. Then, _it_ happened, though nobody was there to notice it. Subtle changes. The beeping pace changed. The young man's eyelids quivered, yet remained closed.

It didn't last. By the time Bakura returned, everything had become still again. He walked to Ryou's side and started stroking his lover's hair. He stayed there for a while, an hour or so. Then, his hand fell to his side.

"I'm going to eat something at the cafeteria. I'll be back soon."

Reluctantly, he left the room.

Ryou was left alone. But not for very long. The door opened once more. Marik stepped inside.

"Is this what he keeps doing all day long? Staying at his comatose boyfriend's bedside? I sure would have gotten bored." Marik snorted.

Then, _it_ happened again. This time however, Ryou's eyes opened.

"What... the... fuck?" Marik blinked, thinking for a second that he was prone to some hallucination. But he was forced to realize that the boy everybody considered already dead was waking up. And his boyfriend wasn't even there to see this. Marik smirked as some malevolent idea wormed its way inside his head.. Using all of his acting skills, Marik approached the bed. "Ryou? Can you hear me?" he asked, sounding as if he was about to cry – god, he was good at those games.

Ryou blinked a few times before his eyes finally focused on Marik.

"Ryou. You're finally awake. I knew it. Everybody thought otherwise, but I always knew you would wake up." It was a total lie, but anybody who had no clue about Marik's real intentions would have thought he was being truthful.

"Who?" The soft voice came out as a barely audible whisper.

"I'm Marik. Don't you remember me?" Ryou turned slightly his head on the right, then on the left. Marik couldn't believe his luck. With Ryou not remembering what a bastard he was, toying with him would be even easier. "Ryou, tell me, what year are we in?" Marik could see the young man frown as he struggled to remember.

"Two thousand... three?"

Now, that was even better. Ryou couldn't remember what had happened during the last five years or so. This meant he didn't remember meeting Bakura. In his mind, Marik was smirking but he made sure not to let his face show.

"Oh Ryou..." Marik raised a hand and began stroking Ryou's hair. "We're in two thousand eight."

"No... It can't be... I was... for so long...?"

"No. You spent ten months in coma Ryou."

Ryou looked all lost, just like a puppy abandoned in the rain. "No..." he repeated.

"It's okay," Marik whispered, never stopping stroking the young man's hair. "I'll help you remember."

Ryou blinked. "But... who are you?"

Marik knew it was his chance to piss off Bakura.

"I'm Marik, your boyfriend," he said softly before kissing Ryou who gasped slightly but gave no resistance.

This was too good to be true. Marik just came here because he was bored and thought it would be entertaining to annoy the hell out of Bakura. He'd never thought this kind of opportunity would present itself. But there it was, and Marik was sure going to have a lot of fun with this.

"I'll go tell a doctor that you're awake," Marik said after breaking the kiss. Ryou nodded weakly and closed his eyes.

* * *

Bakura, with his heart heavy as always, tossed the remains of his lunch in the trashcan and put his tray on the top of it. He had barely eaten anything. His encounter with Marik had really pissed him off. How dared that prick show his face here? Worse thing, he had seen him cry. Bakura never cried in public. And usually, neither did he in private but that was before his boyfriend was put into coma because of a fucking burglar.

Damn, he needed a smoke. He had quit a few years ago – when he and Ryou had become intimate – but it was the only thing that managed to calm his anger lately. He left the cafeteria and stepped outside the hospital. The cold outside made him shiver a bit. Bakura grabbed his cigarette pack out of his pocket and took one, bringing it to his lips. He nibbled on the tip while trying to find a lighter in his bag.

"Fuck..."

A few seconds later, his cigarette was finally burning. Bakura took a puff. It helped a bit, but barely. He exhaled. He felt even colder. He raised his head and stared at the pale blue winter sky.

His favorite color...

Bakura winced. Why was every little thing making him think about Ryou? Why did he always had to be reminded how painful life was without Ryou shining beside him?

He threw the cigarette on the floor and crushed it under his foot. He swore again. He had to see Ryou. He returned inside.

* * *

Thanks to Lana for beta-ing~


	2. Chapter 1: Lies and Truth

Title: Remember me  
Author: MiyAsuka  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does.  
Pairings: Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou) and Deathshipping (Yami Malik/Ryou)  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Ryou wakes up from coma with an amnesia. Will he be able to see the truth through Marik's lies?  
Notes: Can you believe that? I actually updated. I can't believe it myself.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lies and Truth

Ryou arose from his light sleep. His eyes opened to a room that still looked foreign. The fact he had forgotten a huge part of his memories was scary. But at least, he was out of hospital. He sat in the bed and rubbed his temples. He wondered what time it was. Light from outside was filtering through the closed blinds.

There was no clock in that little room. There wasn't much of anything either. It was a simple guest room Ryou had insisted on using. Even though he was Marik's boyfriend, he didn't felt comfortable enough to sleep with... well, a total stranger to him. Especially when he had no memory of ever being with anyone.

Getting up, the young man rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he should probably eat something but he was feeling dizzy. Somehow, his own body seemed foreign to him. He had gotten taller. And skinnier, but that last point was probably because he had spent months being fed by a tube.

Ryou left the small room and walked straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. In the mirror, he could see his reflection but it looked like a stranger was staring back at him. He looked much more adult now and, to his dismay, he even noticed some resemblance to his father.

He had never been on good terms with his father and from what he'd heard, it seemed things hadn't gotten better as time went by. It was probably better that way. Still, Ryou hated the fact he looked a bit like him. At least, he had his mother's hair, he mused as he grabbed a hairbrush. Long white flowing hair. Quite unusual, and yet...

Ryou was reminded of the man he saw at the hospital the day he woke up. He also had long white hair. What was his name again? Bakura...? Yes, that was it. He also said he was Ryou's boyfriend. And he had been so angry at Marik, even going as far as trying to punch him. Luckily, a couple of nurses had held him back.

That man, Bakura, scared Ryou. He seemed like a dangerous man. Had the two of them really gotten together in the past? Maybe he was... an ex-boyfriend or something. Ryou had asked Marik about it but his lover just told him to forget about it.

Yet Ryou couldn't for some reason. But if that man really hurt him in the past, it was best not to remember it. No memory was probably better than bad memories.

Still...

_"Look at me Ryou! Don't you remember me?"_

Ryou set the hairbrush back on the edge of the sink. His hands were trembling. No, he couldn't remember. But he knew that Marik was the one by his side when he woke up. Even though that Bakura sounded almost convincing.

* * *

"It's a retrograde amnesia. There isn't much we can do until he eventually recovers his memory."

"There isn't much?" Bakura's clenched fist hit the physician's desk. "Ryou should be living with me! Not with that bastard!"

The argument had been going for hours. Bakura had seen almost the whole staff of the department and he was always getting the same answer. It was enraging.

The doctor sighed. "You should calm down..."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You have absolutely no idea of what I'm going through."

"It will do him no good if you force him back with you."

"It will do him no good if he stays with that freak either! That guy is fucking garbage!"

If Marik tried to... Bakura would kill him. Imagining Marik and Ryou doing... this... it made him sick.

"There is nothing we can do," the doctor said again. "Upsetting your friend could be dangerous for his health."

"Then, you should never have let him out!"

"It was his choice. We couldn't keep him by force."

"Then you're fucking useless!"

Bakura stood and left, slamming the door. This was a nightmare. What kind of joke was that? Ryou finally waking up and Bakura not being able to approach him.

_"Who are you? Do I know you?"_

This was probably what had hurt more. That and the look on Ryou's face, like he was scared of Bakura. And Marik, hovering next to Ryou, acting all sweet and caring when he fucking wasn't! Bakura wanted to scream, to let his rage out. And yet...

A part of him was happy. Having seen Ryou look... well, alive. Surely, Bakura would find a way to make Ryou see the truth. Yes, Bakura had to convince him. But it wasn't going to be easy. Bakura had no concrete proof. He had no access to Ryou's apartment. Ryou's father had the key and there was no way in hell Bakura would call him. He had wanted his son dead; he didn't even deserve to know Ryou had woken up. The bastard probably wouldn't want to help Bakura anyway.

There was still some stuff Ryou had left over at Bakura's place. It was mostly clothes, which beard no proof in themselves. But there was surely something more personal. Something that could make Ryou recovers a bit of his memory, even if just a bit.

* * *

Marik smirked upon entering the living room. Ryou was watching television, sitting comfortably in the big leather couch. He obviously had woken up not too long ago, as he was only wearing the biggest tshirt that Marik owned (that wasn't really that long to begin with). The blond man licked his lips as he eyed Ryou's legs with lust.

Ryou somehow sensed his presence and turned his head. "Good morning Marik." The other one immediately put his caring boyfriend mask on.

"Good morning Ryou. Slept well?"

Ryou nodded, looking a bit shy.

"That's good." Marik sat next to him. Very close to him. Ryou seemed a bit uneasy, however Marik knew he wouldn't protest. Marik grabbed a lock of white hair and put it behind Ryou's ear. Lowering his head, he kissed Ryou's neck. Ryou gave out a moan of embarrassment, not used to such contact.

Marik decided to push his luck and lay a kiss on Ryou's collarbone. He was dying to bite the pale skin there but he knew that would blow his hard work. Ryou, eyes closed, bit on his own lip.

"Embarrassed?" Marik asked. Ryou nodded slowly. "You shouldn't be. It's something I always did, and you loved it." He was lying again but he knew how to sound convincing. Now, he just had to remove that ugly tshirt and he would be able to get some. His hand traveled along Ryou's hip until it reached his thigh. There, it moved very slowing, sliding under the shirt. When it reached the inside of Ryou's thigh, the white haired man moaned in distress and closed his legs. Marik watched his face in amazement. Ryou's cheeks had turned into a pale red and his mouth hung wide open. His head was tilted back and Marik could see his Adam's apple moving up and down. He looked so innocently whorish. Oh, if only Bakura could see this. That his dear lover was getting turned on so easily by another.

Ryou suddenly grabbed his wrist. "No... Please... I..."

Marik knew he wouldn't be getting more out of Ryou at the moment. But things had progressed faster than he had expected. It was only a matter of hours now, he was sure. By the end of the day, Ryou would be in his bed, willing.

"Y-You should go," Ryou said. "Or you'll be late for work."

"Yeah," Marik replied absent-mindly. He removed his hand and noticed how Ryou's legs were shifting nervously. "I'll try to leave work sooner today. If you need something, just call."

Ryou nodded. He seemed to have recovered a bit from his previous state of embarrassment. "Have a nice day," he said, smiling. Marik patted him on the head and left.

_Soon_, he told himself. _Soon._

_

* * *

_

_"You forgot your bag at my place."_

_"Oh? Well, I'll pick it up tomorrow, okay? Just... don't look inside please?"_

That bag was now sitting on Bakura's knees. In the end, Ryou never went to pick it up so it stayed at Bakura's place for some months. Bakura had never opened it and even now, he couldn't bring himself to. Even though he knew this bag most likely contained a proof that he was Ryou's boyfriend. But Ryou hadn't wanted him to see what was inside. Since when was Bakura this obedient?

He sighed. He had spent hours rummaging through his whole apartment and he didn't manage to find anything. Not even a single picture of the two of them together. Ryou hated having his picture taken. A shame. There was no letters and, while Bakura could have sworn he had kept a bunch of Ryou's love letters from high school, he was forced to admit he had lost them at some point, probably the last time he moved.

He only had this bag.

"Fuck..."

But then, he realized, even if he wouldn't open it, Ryou could. Bakura just had to give it to him and hope there was something inside. Something that proved Bakura was saying the truth.

That was it! Bakura would be going to Marik's place, whether that jerk was there or not, and give Ryou the bag and... hope for the best.

Bakura stood resolutely and grabbed his keys. His heart was beating strongly with anticipation. He wanted to see Ryou so badly he wouldn't mind if his lover acted like he was a total stranger.

The ride to Marik's place was short. Bakura's hands on the steering wheel were trembling the whole time. Once he arrived, he hastily removed his safety belt and left the car, almost forgetting to lock it. Holding the bag close to his chest like it was a treasure of big value, he stepped inside the building that held Marik's apartment. _Ryou's prison._

The elevator was so slow Bakura was tempted to just kick its door. There was a small ding and he dashed out, going straight for the door of the place.

There, though, he hesitated. He would never admit it but he was scared, fearing Ryou's reaction. But he wasn't turning back now. He rang the bell and hoped Marik wasn't home.

Bakura stayed still, trying to hear the sounds inside the apartment. He could hear light footsteps and he was surprised he could instantly recognize them.

"My Ryou..." he whispered.

The door opened a tad, a chain preventing it from opening wider.

"W-What do you want?" Ryou asked a bit warily. Bakura was speechless at first. How he wanted to tear the door open wide and hold Ryou close to him. They were so close. Ryou's eyes... they were still so beautiful and full of life.

"Ryou..." Bakura said with a choked voice. "I... I wanted to see you."

Ryou bit his lips. "Why?"

Bakura was unsettled by this question. Wasn't it obvious why he wanted to see Ryou? Did Ryou really think he was lying about... loving him?

"Because... I missed you." His month felt dry all of a sudden. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. Always."

"Marik said the same thing. Why should I believe you?"

This hurt. So much Bakura actually flinched. "Then why? Why do you believe him over me?"

"He was there."

What could Bakura reply to that? Ryou wouldn't believe the truth. And Bakura couldn't blame him. It felt so strange. He felt much calmer than on the day Ryou had woken up. Probably because Marik wasn't around. It was just he and Ryou.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Ryou. Even if you don't believe me." Bakura smiled sadly.

Ryou looked uneasy. "Did you come here… just to tell me this?"

"Not exactly. I… wanted to give you something."

"Something?" Ryou blinked. Bakura showed him the bag. "What's this?"

"You left it at my apartment before your… accident," Bakura replied.

"What's inside?"

"I don't know. You told me not to open it."

Ryou seemed hesitating at first. He then closed the door and opened it again, wider, the chain being gone. He took a small step forward. His demeanor, Bakura noticed, was different. Ryou looked shyer, unsure of himself. It reminded Bakura of the past. Well, it sort of was the past Ryou he was meeting there. A Ryou that didn't remember knowing him.

Ryou held out his hands slowly. Bakura gave him the bag and watched as his lover set it on a small table in the entrance.

"Did you need something else?" Ryou asked.

"I…" Bakura lowered his head. He didn't want to leave. Not when Ryou was this close. "I'd like to hold you."

"W-What?" Ryou blushed. He fidgeted a bit and said nothing for a while. Finally, he nodded slightly.

Bakura moved closer to him. Carefully, as if he was afraid to break him, he took Ryou in his arms. It felt so good, being able to hold his lover like this. He put his face in Ryou's soft white hair. "I love you…" He whispered, his voice breaking slightly. "… so much." Ryou's body tensed a bit but Bakura barely noticed.

"Are you… crying?"

Bakura noticed his cheeks were wet. "No…" he tried lying. He gently let go of Ryou and wiped his tears with the back of his hand, hoping the other hadn't seen them. "I-If you ever want to… talk… or anything… I'll give you my number." He took an old visiting card out of his pocket. "There's my mobile phone number here."

Ryou took the card and their fingers touching for a few seconds.

"I'll leave now. Take care."

And Bakura turned around. It was painful. But he wanted to give Ryou some time to think. Things just had to get better. Ryou would remember. Bakura heard the door close. His heart almost tore in two. He took a last look toward the door before leaving.


	3. Chapter 2: Ink Memories

Title: Remember me  
Author: MiyAsuka  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does.  
Pairings: Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou) and Deathshipping (Yami Malik/Ryou)  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Ryou wakes up from coma with an amnesia. Will he be able to see the truth through Marik's lies?

* * *

Chapter 2: Ink Memories

Ryou couldn't stop shivering. His back against the door, he was staring at the bag Bakura had just given him. His thoughts were in turmoil and his heart was beating so fast it actually hurt. He couldn't understand his body's reactions. It was as if it was trying to tell him something. Yet, Ryou couldn't understand. Why did Bakura's embrace have this effect on him? Could this be...? Was Bakura saying the truth?

But this was wrong. Marik was his boyfriend. Right? Bakura had to be lying. Or maybe Marik was. Totally lost, Ryou took a look at the visiting card in his hand.

"Who are you, Bakura?" Ryou wondered aloud. The man definitely emitted an aura of nostalgia.

Slowly, Ryou moved toward the table where the bag - his own according to Bakura -, was resting. He wondered what was inside. His real belongings or some evil trick? Could Ryou trust Bakura?

_"I love you... so much."_

Ryou blushed upon remembering those words. Quickly, he opened the zipper of the bag. He gasped. This was definitely his. He carefully took out a lion cub plush out of the bag. It was a bit more worn than he remembered. A tear escaped from Ryou's eye. This plush had been a gift from his mother, a few months before she died. Aside from some pictures, this was the only memento he had. His father had thrown away the rest. Putting down the plush, he reached for the second item inside the bag. He frowned. What was this? A pink... book-shaped box or something? He took a closer look at it. It looked like the kind of electronic diary toy they made for little girls. Why would Ryou ever own something like that? He tried to open it but it was locked - _of course_.

Was that some kind of joke? Did Bakura put that in the bag in a cruel attempt to make fun of Ryou? But that wouldn't make sense at all. Bakura wanted Ryou to trust him, right? Why would he do something this mean? Ryou couldn't believe it.

This diary, somehow, was Ryou's. It had to be. But would he ever be able to open it? Ironically, he couldn't remember the code. He put the thing back into the bag. No need to worry about it for now. It wasn't as if he could do anything about it. Still, he was feeling grateful, if only for the plush. He should consider calling Bakura to thank him… and also ask him a few questions.

* * *

Bakura uncapped the bottle of beer, cracking the tip of his nail in the process. It was a bit early to drink in his opinion, but he needed that to calm down. Since he had been in physical contact with Ryou, his heart kept throbbing and his hands were sweating. And he still couldn't believe he had ended up crying again. It wasn't like him at all, getting all emotional. But he couldn't control it. The pain, the sadness, the anger against the unfairness of the situation. If only Bakura had been there when Ryou had woken up. Ryou was _his_!

Yet, Bakura couldn't just grab Ryou and force him back with him – something he probably wouldn't have hesitated to do a few years ago. Just the mere thought of Ryou struggling and saying no made him feel sick.

"Fuck…" Bakura muttered, bringing the bottle to his lips, taking a swig of the liquor. It wasn't strong enough to really be efficient, but he couldn't bother finding anything stronger. He had always despised people drowning themselves in alcohol to forget their worries. He wasn't going to be one of them. Two packs of cigarettes a day were enough drugs ruining his health already.

Bakura shot a glance at his mobile resting on the coffee table. Would Ryou really call him? What would Bakura do if that wasn't the case? Would he be able to leave Ryou alone? He didn't even want to think about that.

He was going to take another swig of his beer but the neck of the bottle slipped out of his sweaty hand. The sound of glass shattering made Bakura wince for some reason. It sounded mocking. He buried his face in his hands.

"Ryou… What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Marik suddenly asked. Ryou's head jerked.

Marik had come home an hour ago and they were now eating dinner. Pizza freshly delivered, because Marik 'couldn't bother cooking when he had spent the whole afternoon running after stupid shoplifters, stupid girls whose parents were too broke to buy them designer clothes.' Ryou was only half-listening as Marik complained about his job (he was an agent of security at big shopping mall). The truth was, the white-haired boy didn't really care and he was still a bit confused about Bakura's visit. Now, Marik's question had taken him aback, startling him out of his thoughts.

"I…" Should he tell him about Bakura? A part of Ryou still waited to keep that a secret. "I just watched TV."

"Oh…" Marik just said, sounded almost as uninterested as Ryou was moments ago.

"You know, I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still thinking about that man at the hospital."

"That moron?" Marik snorted. "He's just an idiot. Forget him."

Ryou bit his lower lip. He wasn't getting any information out of Marik it seems.

"I… I'm not hungry anymore. I'll go shower." Ryou didn't wait for Marik to reply and made his way to the bathroom. Marik's gaze followed him as he left the room. The blond man smirked and took a slice of Ryou's pizza. The occasion he had been waiting for had presented itself. Ryou would be getting naked, making himself totally vulnerable. He wouldn't be able to resist him this time. Marik waiting five minutes before stood and followed Ryou. The bathroom didn't have a lock, so Marik just opened it. A small yelp welcomed him.

"M-Marik…?"

The shower walls were totally transparent and Marik could admire Ryou's naked body that the white haired young man was trying to hide the best he could.

"No need to hide. I've seen you like that a lot already."

"I know, but…" Ryou blushed. Marik got closer, opening the shower doors. "What are you doing?!"

"It's been mouths, Ryou. Don't make me wait any longer."

"B-But…" He couldn't make himself fight back when Marik kissed him. He was scared, but he couldn't move. He knew what two lovers were supposed to do. But it felt like a first time to him. He was inexperienced and wasn't sure he wanted that yet.

Marik's hands began slipping along Ryou's sides and hips. When they went lower, something screamed inside Ryou's mind and he violently pushed Marik away.

"No!" he screamed.

Marik was startled. He had expected a bit of resistance, but not such a strong reaction. Could it be that… Ryou remembered about _that_?

"S-Sorry…" Ryou stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and escaped to the guest room.

Marik didn't follow him. It would be useless. Things wouldn't be as simple as he had thought they'd be. But he'd wait. It would make the whole thing more satisfying in the end.

* * *

Ryou held the lion cub plush close to his chest. Why had he pushed Marik like that? Just saying no would have been enough. It was as if his body had reacted to an aggression. Did something happen in his past that could explain this? Would he have acted the same way when he was sixteen? He didn't know.

"I'll have to apologize to Marik," Ryou whispered to himself. He felt bad. He knew Marik's needs were normal. And yet… "I can't do it…"

The bag Bakura had given him earlier that day was laying on the bed, a corner of the pink diary sticking out of it. Without thinking, Ryou took it. His index skimmed over the keys. He couldn't remember the code. But… maybe he could guess it? If he had chosen a date. Something that had happened before the parts his life he had forgotten. But what could it be?

"If I had to set a code, what would it be?" he whispered to himself. "Hm…" He slowly pressed four keys and heard a click. His breathing stopped for a second. He had been right? He had managed to… open it? With nervous hands, he lifted the lid of the pink box. Inside was a little notebook. The diary itself.

He felt scared. The thought his forgotten memories were probably written over those pink pieces of papers were a bit frightening. And yet, he wanted nothing more to know what they had to say. He closed his eyes for a bit, and then began reading.

_Malik gave me this diary as a joke for my birthday. I thought I might as well use it._

Who could be this Malik? Marik maybe? But why the different spelling then? Ryou sighed and kept on reading.

_I don't really know what I should write though. I never kept a diary. If Bakura saw me, I'm sure he'd laugh. I have to make sure he doesn't find out._

Ryou's heart stopped upon seeing Bakura's name. "Oh my god…"

_It's gonna be hard though, since we're together almost all the time. Sometimes, I think we should actually start living together, that'd make things easier. I should suggest it someday. Maybe he'll accept. We've been together for four years after all._

So Bakura had been right all along. And Marik had been lying to him from the start. Bakura really was his boyfriend.

And Ryou cried.

* * *

The phone rang. Bakura groaned. Whoever was calling at this hour had better have a very good reason? What time was it anyway? A quick glance at his old videotape recorder told him it wasn't that late. When did he fall asleep on the couch? Well, whatever… He grabbed the receiver.

"What?"

"Hm… Bakura?" a soft voice answered him. Bakura immediately sat up.

"Ryou!" He hadn't expected Ryou to call him that soon. He was both surprised and glad.

"I.. I'd like to talk to you… face to face…"

"You sound uneasy. Did something happen?" Bakura couldn't help feeling worried. With Marik around his boyfriend, he was expecting the worse.

"I'm calling from a telephone booth… Could you… pick me up maybe? I don't know where you live…"

"You're not at Marik's?"

"… I left…"

Ryou left? Bakura was dying to ask him why but he knew it wasn't the time for questions. "Alright, I'm coming. Just tell me where you are right now."

* * *

Ryou stepped outside the phone booth. He shivered. It was the middle of January and nights were cold. Especially when you didn't have a coat on. Ryou had left in a hurry, only taking the bag and a bit of money. Sneezing, he decided it was foolish to wait for Bakura in the middle of the street and walked toward a coffee shop nearby. It was warm inside. Ryou ordered a hot milk and sat next to the window, looking at cars passing by, knowing Bakura's would be there soon. He wasn't feeling as nervous as he had expected to be. Maybe because he trusted what he read in his diary. He knew it was his own writing after all.

Sipping on his milk, Ryou waited. Not for long. A car double-parked right in front of the coffee shop. Bakura got out of it and started looking for Ryou who couldn't help but smile. He waved shyly when Bakura looked in his direction. Soon, Bakura entered the shop and came to sit next to Ryou.

"Thanks for coming."

Bakura shook his head. "You don't have to thank me."

Ryou couldn't help blushing. There was something in Bakura's eyes, some deep emotion. Like sadness and relief mingling together. "I… thanks for the bag. It means a lot."

"I already told you there's no need to thank me," Bakura replied gently. However, he looked worried. "You told me you left from Marik?"

Ryou nodded. "I…" He bit his lips. Should he tell Bakura about the diary? And about the fact it seemed Marik only wanted to have sex with him and he had been gullible enough to believe his lies? No, he couldn't just say that. Bakura looked anxious enough already and Ryou didn't want to make a fool of himself by admitting he had been keeping a diary. "I want to try and believe you for a while." Those kind of lie couldn't hurt anyone. "You… sort of convinced me back then."

"Ryou…" Bakura smiled, relief finally prevailing over sadness.

"Can I… stay at you place?" Ryou asked. "I don't think I have anywhere else…"

"Of course you can," Bakura replied.

"Thank you."

"No need-"

"-to thank you. I know." Ryou laughed slightly. He looked at Bakura a bit more attentively. So, this man was his boyfriend. Odd, that Ryou would fall in love with someone who looked so much like him. When did he become prone to such narcissism? Unless Bakura was the narcissistic one.

"Do you want to go… home, now?" Ryou noticed how Bakura hesitated on the word 'home'. "Or would you rather talk a bit more here?"

"I'd like to go to your place. I'm not very fond of public spaces."

"I know that."

"Huh?" Ryou blinked.

"You were just like that when I met you. The shyest boy I've ever met."

Ryou pouted. "No fair. You seem to know everything about me and I barely know anything about you."

"I'll be glad to tell you everything you want to know," Bakura say gently.

"Then, let's go," Ryou say as he stood up, grabbing his bag.

Bakura frowned. "Don't you have a coat?" When Ryou shook his head no, Bakura took off his black trench-coat and put it on Ryou's shoulders. "It's fucking January. You can't walk around at night without a coat on."

"T-Thanks," Ryou stuttered, his face crimson. He hoped no one had been looking at them. "But won't you be cold?"

"I'll be okay. We just have to make it back to the car."

"How far do you live?"

Bakura blinked, as if surprised by the question. His face then became sad as he was reminded of Ryou's memory loss. "Not very far. It's a five minute ride, at most." He forced a smile, hiding his sorrow behind it. Ryou's heart clenched painfully. He felt guilty of Bakura's pain.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could remember everything."

"I'm sure you will. Just give you some time." Bakura's hand brushed against Ryou's. It didn't linger any longer since he knew how much Ryou didn't like shows of affection in public. "I'll help you the best I can."

Ryou nodded. "Then… let's go home."


	4. Chapter 3: Coffee, Milk and Sugar

Title: Remember me  
Author: MiyAsuka  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does.  
Pairings: Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou) and Deathshipping (Yami Malik/Ryou)  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Ryou wakes up from coma with an amnesia. Will he be able to see the truth through Marik's lies?  
Notes: I was going to finish this chapter earlier but I caught the flu last week and didn't feel like writing until today. I hope you'll enjoy this now chapter. By the way, I added a new poll on my profile. Be sure to cast your vote.

* * *

Chapter 3: Coffee, Milk and Sugar

_I called Dad today. I shouldn't have. I knew I'd end up hurt and crying. Yet, I thought it couldn't get worse than last time. I was wrong. I told him how I was planning to live with Bakura. He got mad. He still doesn't understand and wants me to find a girlfriend and be 'normal'. It hurt to hear that. My own father is convinced I'm some kind of deviant. He also told me he would disown me if I really started living with Bakura (that he keeps calling "that freak"). Well, sorry Dad, but I'm not planning to lie to myself and live the life you want me to live, just because you consider that 'normal and healthy'. I love Bakura, a man, and want to spend my life with him, whether you approve or not._

_I need to stop crying. Bakura is coming over soon and I don't want him to see me all red-eyed. That would make him worry and I don't want to bother him by complaining about my father, since doesn't have his parents or any family at all._

Ryou had to stop reading, tears blurred his eyes. He closed the diary and put it away in his bag. He took in deep breaths to keep himself from sobbing. This shouldn't have surprised him, and yet… It hurt to think his own father had rejected him.

Lying down, Ryou buried his face in the pillow. At least, that explained why his father hadn't bothered to visit him at the hospital. All that because Ryou wasn't attracted to girls.

"It's not like it's something I can control." As far as he could recall, he had never felt comfortable around people of the opposite gender. He had had a few attempts at kissing with some boy friend in middle school, on a dare. That had left him quite troubled.

In the end, he had chosen Bakura it seemed. Was he Ryou's first boyfriend, the teen wondered. How did they both meet? So many questions that the diary yet hadn't answered. Maybe Ryou should ask Bakura directly. He didn't seem the kind to hide things, like Marik had been.

Ryou wanted to know more about Bakura.

But now wasn't exactly the time. It was already past midnight and Bakura was most likely asleep. He had insisted on Ryou using his room, even though the young man had protested that he didn't mind sleeping the couch.

Bakura was so different from Marik. Marik had wanted Ryou to share the same bed from day one. Ryou had never given in, and now he was especially glad he hadn't.

Ryou yawned and turned off the lights. Slipping under the covers, he breathed in this scent that made him feel… safe.

"I'm sure… this is where I must be…" Ryou murmured before he fell asleep.

* * *

It was past four in the morning. Bakura felt like he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep. He was feeling restless. Ryou, his Ryou, was there, right in the next room. Bakura still wasn't sure what was keeping him from opening his bedroom door and taking a peek. Maybe because he was actually scared of losing Ryou's trust. For his boyfriend, he was still a stranger. Bakura knew rushing things could scare Ryou away. And he couldn't bear loosing Ryou again.

Ryou's aggression had affected Bakura much more that he cared to admit. He had changed a lot, to the point he had lost his job and people he knew had strayed away, unable to put up with Bakura anymore. In his defense, how could he be pleasant when his whole world was crumbling? Even now that Ryou was out of coma, things were uncertain.

So many projects, so many promises. Bakura couldn't remind Ryou about those. Not now, it was way too soon. Bakura still remembered the younger Ryou, shy and unsure, scared of unknown. He would have to be careful. And patient.

People said Bakura wasn't of patient nature. Yet, he had been the only one patient enough to wait for Ryou to wake up. _While everyone else wanted to kill him._

Almost mechanically, Bakura grabbed his cigarette pack and his lighter; the secret remedy to his stress. He shivered as he opened the window and leaned against the frame. The air was chill, probably not more than ten degrees Celsius. Best way to catch a cold, Bakura thought ironically. Still, he didn't want his living room reeking of cold tobacco smell. Should he let Ryou know he was smoking again, since he didn't remember Bakura had stopped? He remembered the reason Ryou disliked smokers. His mother had died from a lung cancer caused by passive smoking. Bakura sighed and dropped the cigarette. He would have to quit once more. It would probably be harder than the first time he had. So many reasons he had for smoking now. And, the reason he had had for quitting back then was…

_"Okay… I'll sleep with you… only if you quit smoking."_

He could still recall the scene perfectly. Sixteen years old Ryou, timid and blushing like a schoolgirl. This ultimatum's goal hadn't been to make Bakura quit. Ryou had been trying to find all the good reasons not to give Bakura – the school's player – his first time. Bakura had been determined. It had taken five months, though, for he sometimes had a cigarette on the sly, and Ryou had this ability to pick on the taste of tobacco, even when Bakura had thoroughly brushed his teeth twice.

Bakura smiled at the memory. He closed the window and threw his cigarette pack and the matching lighter in the trash can. He wouldn't need them anymore.

* * *

It was the smell of coffee that woke Ryou up. He found it odd at first, because he didn't like coffee. Or maybe he had learned to enjoy its taste over time, because he felt like he was craving for it.

He sat up in bed, a bit confused at first about his surroundings. Then, it came back to him. The diary, leaving from Marik's place, calling Bakura. So many things he would have to adjust to. As if it hadn't been confusing enough already.

"If only I could remember," Ryou muttered. Even though he was now in possession of a diary containing thoughts of his past, he still felt frustrated.

Feeling his stomach growl, he sat up. He would brood about his amnesia later. For now, he had to fill his stomach. He made sure to put away his lion cub plush in his bag. He wasn't sure if Bakura knew about its existence and Ryou was too embarrassed to reveal the fact he was sleeping with a plush. Well, that had been the case when he was sixteen, though. Bakura had most likely taken the lion cub's place as a sleeping companion. Ryou's cheeks instantly turned red at that thought. This was very embarrassing and… the fact he was actually curious about _that_ was even more embarrassing. Better not think about that now…

His empty stomach made itself known again. Ryou slowly opened the bedroom door. No sight of Bakura in the living room. The kitchen door was slightly ajar. Ryou silently tip-toed toward it. For some reason, he didn't want Bakura to know he was awake yet. He held his breath and took a peek through the thin gap. Bakura was fumbling with… something.

"How does this thing works?" The man mumbled, making Ryou smile. Little observation told him the thing in question was a toaster. It didn't look new, so it probably meant Bakura hadn't been using it for a while.

Ryou softly knocked on the door to make his presence known. Bakura turned his head in his direction, his frown instantly turning into a smile.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Ryou nodded. "Yourself?"

"So-so. The couch isn't very comfortable."

"I really don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Bakura groaned. "I just said it wasn't comfortable." He then smirked. "You're still too nice for your own good."

"It's your place though," Ryou protested. "I feel bad making you sleep on the couch like that."

"Didn't we already have this conversation yesterday?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. Now sit yours on that chair and we can have breakfast as soon as I can remember how this toaster works."

"Yes sir." Ryou sat down and watched as Bakura was struggling with the toaster. "Do you always have toast for breakfast?"

"I don't. You do." Bakura's face fell slightly. "At least you did… Damn, you probably don't like the same things now."

Ryou didn't quite know what to say at first. This was awkward. Never had Marik worried about this kind of thing. It seemed Bakura knew him best. The diary said so, Ryou shouldn't doubt it. But it felt even truer when he saw it for himself. "It's okay. I appreciate it." He smiled. "What do you usually have for breakfast?"

"…cereals…" Bakura mumbled. "And coffee."

"Then I'll have cereals too. And I don't mind actually trying some coffee. Hm… did I even like coffee?"

"You absolutely loved it. Always with milk and a lot of sugar."

"Hm…" Bakura's answer had been immediate with no hesitation. He definitely seemed to know Ryou's habits by heart. Ryou shook his head slightly. What was he doing? Testing Bakura like that… _I shouldn't doubt._

Bakura poured coffee into two cups. A very old memory came back to Ryou. A breakfast with his mother and his sister. Amane had spilt their mom's cup of coffee and had stained her school uniform. She had cried but their mom hadn't gotten angry at her. _Mom was so kind. _The memory nearly brought tears in Ryou's eyes, so the young man turned his attention on Bakura.

"Something's wrong?"

_So he noticed._ Ryou shook his head. "Nothing." Bakura didn't look convinced though he didn't inquire further.

The coffee tasted surprisingly good. Warm, bitter and sweet.

"You do know how I like my coffee," Ryou said.

"No, you're just lucky I got it right," Bakura replied, taking a sip from his own cup.

_I could get used to this,_ Ryou thought. Sitting every morning like this, with Bakura. There was something comforting with the setting. He didn't feel uneasy at all.

Bakura turned the radio on. Ryou began asking questions about politics and the events of the world he had been missing, the older one replying in a way Ryou found funny and entertaining. A good way to catch up with everything.

Yes, he could definitely get used to it.

* * *

Somehow, three days later, they ended up sharing the bed. Ryou had taken notice of rings under Bakura's eyes. There was no way he was letting him sleep on the couch anymore. And since Bakura wouldn't let Ryou sleep on that uncomfortable piece of furniture either, the two of them had to compromise.

The bed was big enough for the two of them to sleep in without touching each other. Despite that fact, it still felt like pure torture to Bakura. He definitely wouldn't get a better night's sleep, if he managed to get any sleep at all. Being this close to Ryou, Bakura didn't trust himself. Of course, he wouldn't start molesting his boyfriend while he was asleep – he wasn't a hormone-driven teenager anymore – but he feared a mere innocent hug might freak Ryou out. How he longed for it though, holding this body so full of life against himself. Even more than that, having Ryou nuzzling up against him. But this wasn't happening any time soon, right? Ryou wouldn't make any move unless he recovered his memory. And this was… so… frustrating…

"Are you okay?" Ryou's soft voice suddenly asked. "I heard you groan. Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing, don't worry."

Bakura heard Ryou move and felt the comforter shifting slightly. Somehow, he could feel Ryou's eyes on his back. Bakura wanted nothing more than rolling over – he usually slept on his other side – but he couldn't bring himself to face Ryou. He should have picked the other side of the bed, not his usual side.

"If you're uncomfortable, I can-"

"No. You're not going anywhere near the couch."

"Oh. Okay…"

"Are _you_ comfortable with this? Sharing the bed, I mean."

"Actually…" A short silence. Bakura held his breath, waiting for Ryou to finish his sentence. "It's better than I thought. It actually feels… nice."

Ryou moved again, closer to Bakura who could almost feel his warmth against his back. _Self-restraint be damned._

Bakura rolled on his other side. Slowly, he draped an arm over Ryou's hip. There was a nervous intake of breath, yet Ryou didn't move.

"Is it okay?" Bakura asked.

Ryou snuggled closer. Bakura's heart was beating so fast Ryou had to hear it. "It's nice." His body was tense, though. "Just… don't go further please."

"I wasn't going to."

"Thank you."

Bakura kissed the top of Ryou's head and allowed himself to believe for a short moment that everything was back to normal. That the man against him was his Ryou, the one who had loved him for so long. Where was he? Where were all those memories?

_It seems only mine remain for now_, Bakura thought sadly.


End file.
